halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SP42 Main Battle Tank
Untitled Interesting bit of trivia about the Cobra is that the visual effect of it's main cannon and the sound it makes is very similar to the gauss rifles in the game Mechwarrior 4.--Zervziel 03:37, January 11, 2010 (UTC) No windows? I was looking at the pictures of this and I realized...there's not windows. lolwut? It this really true? - Scot 113 02:02, January 28, 2010 (UTC) : It doesn't have to have windows. There is plenty of other ways to target stuff.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 02:08, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::You know, like targeting computers with magres, Infrared, and al sorts of other sensors.--Zervziel 18:29, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Like Zervziel said they are probably equipped with infrared or computers like the Panther Command vehicle as it operates for its turrets. I hardly use the Cobra anywheyJay96 11:45, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Notable Facts The UNSC Cobra is a mobile rail gun vehicle designed to tackle rebel vehicles. In order to prevent pilot sniping, (an issue caused by rebel snipers killing scorpion and warthogs due to open tops and windows, repsectively), the pilot aims using a small targeting sensor in on the turret just behind the guns (small white line/dot on turret). The SP42 can also lock down to become an anti fortification platform, making it useful for long range destruction of rebel bases. Cobras FTW! Total map control. Produce cobras and lock down at chokes near your enemy's/enemies' base(s) to prevent troop movement. Cutter can reinforce this with elephants, and forge can put cyclopses near the cobras for field repairs. Most OP strat against a noob EVER. COBRA SIEGE FOR THE UNSC! 18:26, February 8, 2013 (UTC) The class of the vehicle in this article is incorrect in my opinion. The cobra is a tank killer, not a tank itself. Just because a vehicle is armoured and has a compact turret doesn't make it a tank, or an MBT at that. It doesn't even have a secondary armament (a machine gun or grenade launcher), and tanks are used primarily on the offense, not the defense. MBT's are also highly fast; the cobra isn't so. More commonly then not, a tank is mounted on treads, not wheels. It could be classified as a 'tank destroyer' or an 'anti-tank' vehicle, but generally speaking, the Cobra is not what would be called a tank, based on its different properties. 18:26, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Despite this, the designation given in the Essential Visual Guide is "Main Battle Tank". If you find something legitimate that says other wise, by all means please share it with us and updates will be made accordingly. : 19:27, February 8, 2013 (UTC)I'm sorry I don't have much evidence to support my opinion, as I am not very very big on Halo and don't own much memorabilia on it, it's just judging by what I'm reading on the article, and the Cobra's predominant role as an anti-vehicle and anti-structure system in the Halo Wars game, makes it a different class of fighting vehicle. I know the guide disagrees, but the Cobra just doesn't have the proper traits to make it a Main Battle Tank. I'm just relying on my knowledge with military vehicles to support my case, but the Cobra fits more under the Tank Destroyer classification then anything. The best I can do is compare it with the other actual tanks in the halo universe. The Grizzly, Scorpion and Wraith are all highly-versatile, highly mobile offense-based vehicles, designed to counter anything that comes at them (infantry, other vehicles and aircraft to a certain degree), but the Cobra can only counter vehicles or structures effectively. Just minimal amounts of infantry is easily capable of outgunning a cobra, and it has no weapon that could even hit an aircraft. The Cobra sees much better effectiveness in the defense role - but tactically, a 'tank' is an ineffective defense-based weapon. Tanks are meant to gain ground, not hold it, and are deployed in huge numbers. A whole regiment of Cobras would be a very unwise decision, as they can only counter vehicles and the chances are, the enemy will be using much more than just vehicles. The Cobra could even be classified as a mobile artillery gun, due to its great range as well. But I'm sure if there were an actual military vehicle expert were to look at this and play the Halo Wars game, he'd say the Cobra is no tank. It just doesn't have the proper traits to be one. 19:27, February 8, 2013 (UTC)